


What it Isn't

by LadyGaGalion



Series: Double-edged [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Community: hobbit_kink, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Legolas does is for Thranduil. Written for the following prompt at Hobbit Kink: "In most fanfiction with this pairing, the power dynamics are pretty much in Thranduils favor. I would love to read a fanfiction, in which it is the other way round and Legolas is actually taking advantage of his father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Isn't

It is not selfish.

You have barely come of age. You didn't ask for the nightmares. You didn’t ask for the cold feeling of dread they leave inside you, even once you are fully awake and realize how harmless they are. You need his warmth and his reassurance. If his new lover is there in his chambers, he will send her away with a muttered apology—as he always does. Then he will wrap you in his arms, press you back against his chest, and hold you until you fall asleep.

It is not wrong.

You are only curious. You don’t get to spend much time alone with other elves. When you are not learning or training, you are with him. It is only natural that, in the midst of an affectionate embrace, you press your face against his cheek and let your breath, then your lips, ghost over his ear. You delight in the way it makes him shiver and your heart flutter, but you make no effort to stop him when he pulls away. You were only exploring. He understands.

 It is not depraved.

You are the only one who understands him. He is burdened by centuries of grief. Weighed down by the responsibilities of running a kingdom. Scarred both emotionally and physically. No other could love him. It is for his own good that you oft remind him that others are enchanted by his wealth and power. No one need know that it is you who drop to your knees in front of him after he’s had a particularly trying day, gazing lovingly into his eyes as you run your hands up his strong legs. And if he tenses as you unlace his trousers, it is only due to anticipation. Nothing more.

It is not manipulative.

He is not bending to your will, merely heeding your counsel. After all, you know more than he does about the darkness beyond the gate. You never act but out of the desire to keep him, and the realm, safe. And if he upsets you, and you stay out late merrymaking with the others, it is only because you need some time apart. When you return, if he holds you tighter, kisses you deeper, and begs you to do with him as you please, it will be because he has missed your touch. He would never question your faithfulness.

It is not cruel.

You have to pry his fingers from your tunic as you pack for your journey. He begs you not to go; inhales your scent deeply; tells you he loves you. But you remind him of the importance of your journey to Imladris, of what the message you must relay and what you might learn. Reluctantly, he sets you free. If you do not kiss him goodbye, it is only because it would be too painful. And if you do not return home as soon as your quest is complete, it is because you hope your absence will make him stronger.

 


End file.
